


Shadow of Chaos

by ShadowSunnySides



Category: Original Work
Genre: Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Times are changing. Alliances are formed. Lives are taken and given. And in the middle of it... Just a young girl trying to figure out what the Moerae have in store for her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

A lone figure stands atop a mountain, looking out over the lonely passages. It’s silent up here, a silence he hasn’t had in a long time. The time was beginning to near. Even if he couldn’t feel it, he would still know it. After all, 19 is a good age for changing the way you live, and  _ they _ know it too. A shame, really, that he can’t afford to intervene just yet. No, he’ll have to wait a bit longer.

“My Lord…” The voice is hesitant behind him, and his shoulders fall slightly. More bad news, if he has to guess. Like another race joining  _ their _ side. Or his council wanting to know if this really is the best way, if they really can’t get her now. “Are you sure about this all? Do you really think the girl will be able to see our way?” The servant approaches, and he turns his head to acknowledge them.

“I am confident she will join us, after we expose them. As long as we keep an eye on her, and make sure they don’t… poison her mind and heart too much.” After all, who would want to join the ‘bad’ side, who want to destroy the world?

“But how can we stop them from doing that, Lord Cronus?” He actually turns to face them this time and briefly notes that it is a Crocotta. “They have not trusted any of our kind, nor yours, after the Titanomachy, even those presiding on their side.”

“By making sure that, if an attack is launched at the place where the girl is, she will not get hurt by any of ours, and by showing their intentions wherever we can.” It’s not much, he knows it, but from here, it’s the only thing they can do without getting themselves killed and defeated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra meets some of the Gods for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wait wait wait- you mean to tell me... the Gods of Old actually exist?”
> 
> \- Leandra Segreto

“Come back here!”  
“Stop that fucking thieving piece of sh- _oof_!”

Leandra manages to throw an apple against one of the merchant’s stomach before he finishes his sentence. “There are children here!” She yells as she continues running. Diving to the side and into an alley she barely manages to avoid running into a young man, although she now doesn’t have anywhere else to run, with a high wall in front of her and houses to the side.

“Ha! Can’t pull one of your fancy escape tricks now, can you, thief?” She turns to face the apple merchant she had stolen from, some other merchants fighting their way through the crowd as well to help him. “Give me the apples back, and we won’t beat you before bringing you to the guards.”

“Like I’d believe you.” Leandra has to find a way out of this and fast. “The only thing you care for is how much you earn, nothing else. So why wouldn’t you beat someone up who has to steal to survive?” She silently wonders how much ruckus she has to cause before the guards show up to arrest her, and, more importantly, if she can hold out until they do.

The merchant takes a threatening step her way but is stopped by a hand on his chest. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The young man she almost ran into shakes his head, short red curls bouncing with the movement. He glances back, and she is met with the warmest brown eyes she has ever seen. “Stealing to survive is not a dishonourable venture.”

“This kid thinks he can make us stop with a few fancy words.” One of the other merchants speaks up with a laugh, even as they nervously watch the man walk to Leandra. He carefully takes her chin in his hand and turns her head this and that way as he studies her. She’d protest, but she’s doing the same.

His skin is dark tanned like he is always outside, and freckles are sprinkled across his face. Up this close, she can see the man's eyes more clearly, too. They remind her of the times she spent in the woods with her little brother, searching chestnuts for their mother, laughing and joking around. She also notices almost golden flecks near his pupils, making his eyes seem that much brighter and inviting as if the sun itself was hiding behind them. It would certainly be a lie to say he isn’t handsome.

“You should consider yourself lucky she isn’t injured.” His voice is smooth and pleasant to listen to, and she finds herself craving the warmth of his skin against hers as he takes a few steps back again. “I wouldn’t have let you off as easily if she was.” He takes a staff from his back, a caduceus, and plants it on the ground.

Leandra shivers as goosebumps erupt all over her skin. A subtle change seems to hang in the air, almost like the static generated by woollen tunics in the winter, and she has a feeling it has to do with the man in front of her, who had so readily protected her. The merchants seem to hesitate with the idea of going up against the athletic man, and a few even take a few fearful steps back.

“Son, I don’t know who you think you are, or what you think you’re doing, but I suggest you think again and walk away while you still have the chance.” One of the older - not wiser - and braver merchants says as he steps forward with his hands raised. “This girl has stolen our goods more than once, and although some of us are rather… violent,” He shoots a glare at the apple merchant she stole from, “most of us just want to bring the young lady to the guards.”

The man shakes his head. “The girl is right about you only caring about what you earn. You should take care of your fellow mortals before anything else.” His voice is still as calm as before, but there’s a sharp edge to it. “You will let both of us go, or you will learn the consequences.” Something about him makes the merchants stare at him before they back off, worried looks being exchanged between them.

“Thank you for that...” Her voice is soft as she speaks up, and when he looks at her again, she hides behind her dirty black hair in automatic defence. She hadn’t felt it this strongly when the merchants were still trying to get her to the guards, but there is something… different about him. Something almost otherworldly.

“I’m Hermes.” He introduces himself without prompting, a kind smile on his face. “And it’s no problem, Leandra. I was sent to gather you anyway.” While his name doesn’t surprise her that much - a lot of parents named their children after the old Gods - his other words do. Sent to gather her? And he knows her name?

“Me specifically?” She carefully asks, trying to disappear into her - too-big - tunic. He gives her an encouraging nod. “Why? I don’t see why anyone would want to have anything to do with me.” She subconsciously starts playing with the ring her mother left her, a nervous habit she’s developed since leaving the ruins of her house.

The movement catches his eye, and the smile turns into a smirk for just a second. “Because Leandra…” He starts as he carefully takes her hand, running a thumb over the ring. “This ring once belonged to one of the Big Three, Hades.” She stares at him, eyes showing her doubt. “You got this ring from your mother, right?” He taps a finger on the ring. She slowly nods, not feeling the need to hide that information. “Hades told me to find his daughter. A beautiful young woman, recently turned 19, with an aura-” He cuts himself off there with a shake of his head. “The rest doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I found you, and now I can bring you to your family.”

“Wait wait wait-” She holds up her hand to make him stop. “You mean to tell me… the Gods of Old actually exist?” Her reaction makes him chuckle and she rolls her eyes. “It’s a genuine question. If they exist, why do we never hear anything from them? Are you one of them, too, since your name is Hermes?”

“Yes, I am the God Hermes.” He answers her last question first with a smile. “And where do you think prophecies come from? That’s all Apollo and his oracles. And haven’t you ever heard of people with powers or abilities? Those are our champions.” He taps her forehead with a gentle finger. “And _you_ , you’re Hades’ daughter. Princess of the Underworld. Your father gave this to your mother so she could give it to you. It’s one of the reasons I managed to find you, too. It has a link to death and the afterlife, after all.”

“I… Haven’t really heard of people with powers, no.” She looks at the stones beneath their feet with a frown. Like this, in the healthy part of town, without merchants chasing her, she can see some weeds popping up in the gaps. “Been a bit more occupied with surviving.” So far, she had managed just fine. After all, she had been living on the streets since her twelfth birthday, and she is still alive. Even without friends or family.

Hermes places a warm hand on her shoulder. “Well, you won’t have to worry about that, anymore.” He gently squeezes before he steps closer to slide his hand down to her lower back. “Come on.” He gently pushes, and Leandra starts walking, the slight pressure a welcome guide. “It’s not too far. I mean, it is, but not with the way we’re going.” He softly laughs, and, despite everything, she finds herself smiling at the heartfelt sound.

“How are we going, then?” She tilts her head slightly as she speaks, hair waving in the soft breeze. If something is far one way, but not another, magic is usually involved. And magic… It’s dangerous. Risky. She had always been advised against using magic or being involved with someone using magic.

The only answer she gets is a slightly mischievous grin, and she frowns. Not an answer she likes or properly understands, but she’ll take what she can get. It’s a good look on him, though. The playfulness of it fits him, for some reason. Not to mention the- “Ho, watch out.” He steers her away from a person she was about to walk into and she gives him a thankful smile. “Getting lost in thoughts?” She shrugs at the question.

“Don’t know. Just… not the best at paying attention. Or not getting distracted.” She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, messing it up even further. “It’s why I never was any good at school. And add to that the fact that I’m a girl…” She shrugs again and he gives her a reassuring smile.

“It’s fine. Most Gods have issues with attention, too. They work better in battle, where it’s all small and quick things, instead of one long tedious task. Well, Athena works great when it’s long and tedious, but most don’t.” He steers her through a dark alley, and they end up right in front of the gates. “And you’re about to meet the crackhead of the family.”

He chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair, and she tries to make a list of the deities she still knows from the small amount of time she spent in school. “Wait- crackhead? What’s a crackhead?” She turns her head to properly look at him and flushes slightly when he starts to laugh at her question.

“Sorry. I forgot that crackhead isn’t a term mortals use.” He apologises, still laughing. “It’s- uh- how do I explain this…” He chews on his lips for a few seconds before shrugging. “It’s not really that important. I mostly meant that he’s easily distracted and a bit of an idiot. Please don’t tell him I said anything of that, though.” He smirks. “Don’t wanna get blasted or get a sunburn because of him.”

She stays silent for a while as he leads her through the gates, the guards barely even looking at them, before speaking up. “I still don’t understand it- but alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Staying quiet about stuff has never really been much of an issue for her, after all. “As long as you tell me who it is.” She playfully huffs. “All this talk has gotten me curious!”

“I thought the sunburn was a pretty good hint.” He winks at her as he points up as the sky. “Which Gods do you know have anything to do with the sun?” She goes to answer, but gets distracted by a soft breeze fluttering past. She didn’t notice before, but Hermes smells like cinnamon, home-baked apple pie, finally coming home during Autumn after an exhausting school day. “Nothing?” His voice shakes her out of her thoughts again.

“Uh. Well…” She bites her lip as she thinks it through. “There’s Helios… And Apollo… Alectrona… Some say Eos and Athena too, but I don’t know about them…” She lists off the deities her mom and teachers had told her about as a kid. “And… Yeah, those are the ones I know.” She stuffs her hands in her pocket, trying to recall any other deity she might have missed.

“Well, you might be happy to know the crackhead is in that list.” He carelessly smiles, even as he glances up at the sky with those words. “I’m sure he’ll be happy, at least, to know that people still know him.” He? So… Either Apollo, or Helios.

“Is it Apollo?” She’d rather start with one of the Gods than one of the Titans. After all, everyone had heard stories about the Titan War, and it’s probably safe to assume that they don’t like each other very much.

“Ding ding ding, we’ve got a winnerrrr!” At the empty look he receives, Hermes shakes his head with a grin. “Yes, it’s Apollo. He’s pretty fast, not as fast as me of course, and the chariot is a… fairly safe way to travel.” He runs a hand through his curls, messing them up even further.

“Fairly safe? Only fairly?” Leandra tries to hide her grin when he helplessly shrugs. “I am disappointed. If you do something, do it right. Either completely safe, or risky as hell! And preferably the last.” Her words surprise him, and he starts laughing.

“I had a feeling I would like you.” He brings out after a while, when he finally has calmed down a bit. “But, well, we’re far enough from the city now to call for my brother. Would you please turn around?” His request strikes her as odd, but she doesn’t complain and does as asked.

A sudden wave of heat assaults her back, and it’s only with difficulty that she manages not to shriek at the sudden feeling or turn around again to snap at Hermes. He’ll tell her when it’s safe to look back there. “You know you can’t just call me for every little thing, right, kid?” The newest voice is met with a chuckle before a warm hand - cold compared to the heat just a bit ago - is placed on her shoulder.

“It’s safe to turn around, now.” Hermes whispers in her ear, and she does just that. A new person is standing on the grass with a chariot behind him, heat still radiating from it. His hair is a sun bleached blond, nearly white, and his body is - like that of Hermes - one of an athlete. His skin, on the other hand, is paler, though still tanned. Probably a lot more tanned than her own when clean. She does often get compared to a dead body, even if she spends most of her time out in the sun. Glancing between Hermes and the new arrival - Apollo, if Hermes didn’t lie before - she can see a lot of similarities, but also a lot of differences.

“And who’s this?” His voice is smooth, musical, warm, a stark contrast to the bored and cold look on his face. Hermes guides her a little closer, and she can see the clear blue of his eyes, like the sky on a bright summer day. One like today. Actually… She can even see some white drift through them, like clouds drifting through the sky.

“This, my dear brother, is Hades’ daughter.” Hermes’ voice is somehow both proud and playful, and whether it’s the words themselves or the voice, something about it makes Apollo’s face light up the slightest bit. “And we need to get her home.”

“I guess you finally managed to find her, then.” He sounds a bit more playful now as he looks her up and down. “She’s dirty. Couldn’t be bothered with throwing her into a river?” Before she even has the chance to be offended, Hermes’ hand is replaced with Apollo’s, and he’s guiding her towards the chariot. “No need to worry, kid, I’ll get her there safe and sound.” He calls over his shoulder, and when Leandra glances back, she can see Hermes offer a wave before he walks off.

He helps her into the chariot before taking the leashes, which are tied to… nothing? Until there’s a bright flash of light and, with a wince, she glances away, until the harsh glare is gone. When she can look back at it, there are beautiful horses with fiery manes. “So… Where are you taking me?” She asks after admiring the animals for a couple seconds. “Because ‘home’ sounds fun and all, but it gives me no clue as to where it is.”

He stays silent for a few seconds as he pulls her in front of him, so she’s stuck between the front of the chariot and his - very warm, she briefly notes - body. Well, he is the god of the sun. What else did she expect? Especially since basically everything warmer than the water of the rivers during the harshest winters seems warm to her. Another reason why people call her a walking corpse. “First, we go to Olympus.” He finally replies. “Then, we’ll see what happens. Hades will probably take you to the Underworld.”

“The Underworld, huh… Do you know what it’s like there? And what’s Olympus like?” She’d rather have him a bit - or a lot - annoyed with her and her questions than be in awkward silence the entire way there. He sighs and makes the horses take off first, letting the chariot rise into the air.

“I haven’t really been to the Underworld much. It’s cold and dark there. Except near the… void, it’s hot there.” She notices the hesitation before he says void, but chooses not to comment on it. “Olympus is beautiful. Pretty bright, good temperatures… It’s basically paradise.” There’s something almost like longing in his voice. “The only negative thing about it are the arguing Gods everywhere.” He softly sighs, but sounds amused anyway.

“Does everyone argue often?” There’s a soft frown on her face as she tilts her head to look at him. He opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again after locking eyes with her.

“It honestly depends. Sometimes there’s a lot of arguing, sometimes it’s almost completely quiet… Lately there has been a lot of arguing because of certain events going down, but I’m sure it will quiet down again soon enough.” He seems to shrug it off. “And even if it won’t, you get used to it soon enough.” There’s a hint of a smile as he looks in front of them again. “You’ll see it for yourself soon enough, though.”

She follows his gaze and softly gasps as she catches sights of a sprawling city, somehow only the building in the middle on ground, a mountain to be precise - Mount Olympus? - and the rest sprawling through the air. “Wow…” She softly mutters out, eyes wide with wonder. “It’s… Wow.”

“I know.” He doesn’t sound smug, surprisingly, only wistful. “I remember the first time I came here…” He trails off with a sigh as he brings them closer. “You don’t have to worry about falling, even if it doesn’t seem like there are streets. Magic prevents it.”

“That’s… Really awesome…” The closer they get to the sprawling city, the more breathtaking it seems to Leandra. “It’s really beautiful…” He softly laughs in response, and she finds herself smiling at the sound, which is just as melodic as his voice. “That building in the middle, the one on the ground… What is it?” She tilts her head as she studies it.

“It’s the main temple. It’s where the Council comes together to discuss what is going to happen. Usually this happens four times a year, during the solstices and equinoxes.” Apollo’s patience with her questions surprises her, but she isn’t about to complain. “When something comes up, a war or something like that, they will come together more often. A complaint can make them get together, but it will usually go to the God with the closest relation to the nature of it. Hermes sent a message in advance, so they will be there when we arrive, to welcome you.”

She bites her lip, the wonder in her eyes making place for apprehension. “Don’t worry about that yet. First you have to be made presentable. Aphrodite will help with that.” She whips her head around to look at him, and he grins at her. “You look like you crawled through a sewer and followed that up with jumping in a trashcan.”

“Fair enough. But consider: I have been living on the streets since I was like… 12 or something.” She shrugs it off, having long forgotten the actual date. “So really, I can’t change too much the things I did and didn’t have access too. Like clean water or soap.” He nods, knowing she’s right.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you need to be cleaned and get proper clothing. Not only is a tunic and breeches not proper for a meeting with the council, the tunic is too big on you, breeches too small, you don’t have any shoes and they’re dirty as well.” He sighs. “And your hair simply is a disaster.” She hums while nodding. “Well, we are here.” Without her having noticed, the chariot had landed - ? - and they were in front of a building with… a lot of colours.

While she is studying it, a beautiful woman with a kind smile and ever changing looks walks out. “Ah, you must be Leandra.” She hesitatingly nods, her throat closing up. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come with me, so we can make you look a little better.” The woman softly laughs and as Leandra points to her with a questioning look Apollo nods. Aphrodite, then.

Aphrodite offers her a hand to help her off the chariot and she nervously takes it, feeling like her heart is going to beat out of her chest as she takes the first step. Like Apollo had said, though, she doesn’t fall, standing steadily on nothing but air. “I’ll see you in a while.” Is the last thing he says before riding off. With another laugh, a knowing twinkle in her eyes, Aphrodite leads Leandra into the building.


End file.
